


Distance

by Marry234328



Series: Наш Маленький Секрет [3]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Забота, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ангст, секреты, ёнджо хороший парень
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Хвануну больно быть с Ёнджо, и в то же время вина переполняет его, когда он не с ним.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: Наш Маленький Секрет [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817950
Kudos: 2





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949467) by [Just_All_Random](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random). 



Судя по всему, эта суббота не будет проведена в тепле дома, вдали от холода и снега. По словам Сохо, а также других их друзей и его парня, они должны потусоваться вместе в эту субботу. В эту субботу, в которую Хванун никуда не хочет выходить. Вчерашний день был сложным для него.

— Хванун? — зовёт Ёнджо, стоя перед входной дверью в квартиру его парня.

Хванун ложится на бок и слушает шорохи от того, как Ёнджо разувается за пределами его комнаты. Его телефон звонит, ослепляя его глаза и освещая тёмную комнату. Он щурится, глядя на экран. «Мама». Хванун нажимает на красную кнопку, отклоняя вызов. Он ложится обратно на кровать и, смотря в потолок, выпускает протяжный вздох.

Дверь открывается и наполняет комнату Хвануна светом. Он стонет и зарывается лицом в подушку.

— Хванун? — Ёнджо подходит к окну в комнате Хвануна. Шторы не позволяют свету проникать в комнату.

— Не раздвигай занавески, — останавливает Хванун своего парня. Но Ёнджо не слушает, яркое вечернее солнце слепит Хвануна. Рукой он прикрывает глаза.

— Ты получил моё сообщение? — спрашивает Ёнджо, садясь на кровать Хвануна.

— Какое сообщение? — лжёт Хванун. Ранее Ёнджо отправил ему сообщение о встрече с друзьями, он просто не хотел отвечать.

— Не ври мне. Я знаю, что ты видел его, — Ёнджо оборачивает свои пальцы вокруг запястья Хвануна и отодвигает его руку от лица. Хванун вздыхает, его глаза постепенно привыкают к свету, и он смотрит на своего парня. Ёнджо нахмурен и выглядит задумчивым. — Почему ты соврал мне? — мягко спрашивает он, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Хвануна. Сердце Хвануна сжимается.

Хванун качает головой, убирает свою руку и, отвернувшись от Ёнджо, утыкается лицом в подушку.

— Я хочу спать, — хнычет он. Ёнджо не покупается на это. Он поворачивает своего парня лицом к себе. Он смотрит ему в глаза.

— Что-то случилось?

Хванун не может выдержать глубокий сосредоточенный взгляд Ёнджо.

— Я просто устал, — отвечает Хванун.

Телефон звонит снова. Хванун быстро скидывает звонок, прежде чем Ёнджо сможет увидеть, кто это. Он мысленно даёт себе подзатыльник за то, что выглядел неестественно.

— Кто это был? — заинтересованно спрашивает Ёнджо.  
— В последнее время меня заспамили мошенники. Они так мне надоели, — ложь вылетает из его рта совершенно без усилий, что Хванун хочет поаплодировать себе, но вина оседает на нём неприятным вкусом.

На мгновение воцаряется тишина. Это неловко, и Хванун знает, что он причина этого. Он должен исправить это.

— Куда ты хотел сходить сегодня? — спрашивает Хванун. Он думает, что должен послушать Ёнджо сегодня, если не хочет расстроить его.

— Сохо сказал, что хочет посмотреть «Богемскую Рапсодию» и сходить в кофейню, которая недавно открылась около кинотеатра, — говорит Ёнджо. Он кладёт руку на бедро Хвануна и начинает выводить круги большим пальцем. — Ты уверен, что ты в порядке? Я знаю, что ты много спишь, но ты только что проснулся, а сейчас пять вечера.

— Пять вечера?! — Хванун смотрит время на телефоне. Сейчас четверть шестого, что означает, что Ёнджо отправил своё сообщение примерно шесть часов назад. Он проспал почти двадцать часов и _всё ещё_ чувствует себя настолько дерьмово?

— Фильм начнётся в семь, у тебя всё ещё более чем достаточно времени, чтобы собраться, — приободряет его Ёнджо. — Но ты уверен, что всё хорошо?

Сердце Хвануна сжимается от тяжести. Ему больно скрывать что-то от своего парня, но рассказать он пока не может. Просто не может. Из его горла не может выйти и слова. Не сейчас.

— Всё будет хорошо, — говорит Хванун, отвернувшись от своего парня из-за вины, съедающей его. Ёнджо приближается к Хвануну и нежно берёт его пальцами за подбородок. Он поворачивает его лицом к себе и, наклонившись, оставляет поцелуй на его губах. Момент нежный и чуткий, и он успокаивает сердце Хвануна. Он вздыхает в губы Ёнджо от чувства облегчения в его груди. Но тем не менее он отстраняется, будто мать сказала её ребёнку, что-то, что они делают — неправильно и поэтому они останавливаются.

— Я приму ванну. Можешь остаться, если хочешь, — Хванун вылезает из постели и берёт полотенце.

— Ты завтракал? Или ел в принципе? — спрашивает Ёнджо, прежде, чем Хванун выходит из комнаты. Тот качает головой. — Я приготовлю тебе что-нибудь, хорошо?

Хванун может почувствовать тепло, которое хочет наполнить его грудь, но вместо него чувствует ноющий холод.

— Спасибо.

  
Хванун ест сосиску, приготовленную Ёнджо, пока воздух сгущается от неловкости. Непривычно, что тишина между ними может быть неловкой — они встречаются, в конце концов, моменты тишины между ними пропитаны теплом и нежностью, пока они обнимаются или делают что-то ещё. Между ними соблюдена дистанция, и Хванун ценит, что Ёнджо достаточно мудр, чтобы дать ему немного пространства, но также он ненавидит это.

Телефон Хвануна звонит снова. Он снова нажимает на красную кнопку, на этот раз включая беззвучный режим.

— Это снова твоя мама? — спрашивает Ёнджо. Хванун скрывает тревогу, которая грозит отразиться на его лице.

— Как ты узнал? — Хванун внимательно смотрит на своего парня, нервно ёрзая на стуле.

— Она продолжала звонить, пока ты принимал ванну, — отвечает Ёнджо.

— Ты ответил? — спрашивает Хванун немного позже. Он мысленно успокаивает себя, чтобы нервозность не взяла над ним верх.

— Нет, — старший качает головой. Его взгляд встречается со взглядом Хвануна, и в нём видно ещё непроизнесённый вопрос. — А что такое?

— Да так, — отмахивается Хванун. И потом, в своей голове, он ругает себя, за то, что сказал самый бестолковый ответ на свете. Он тут же придумывает другой ответ. — Я просто не хочу разговаривать с ней сейчас, — говорит он на этот раз только правду.

— Почему нет?

Хванун чувствует себя раздражённым из-за того количества вопросов, которое Ёнджо сегодня задал. Но он не показывает этого, заставляя себя сдерживаться.

— Она просто… я не хочу говорить об этом, — признаётся он, что на самом деле не признание, а скорее уклонение от ответа.

— Поэтому тебе не очень хорошо?

Хванун кивает.

— Да.

Ёнджо откладывает телефон с улыбкой. Он подходит к Хвануну, проводит рукой по его волосам и целует в макушку.

— Тогда я не буду говорить об этом, — шепчет Ёнджо.

Улыбка касается уголков его губ. Тепло наполняет его грудь и успокаивает его. Хванун притягивает Ёнджо к себе, запрокидывает голову и соединяет их губы в поцелуе. Он решает позволить теплу остаться.

  
Всю дорогу до кинотеатра Хванун держался особняком. Он сказал себе, что должен игнорировать свои проблемы и наслаждаться происходящим, так он будет… ну или хотя бы попытается.

Они вошли в молл, в котором находится кинотеатр, прошли мимо многих магазинов одежды и лавок. Хвануну пришлось тащить Ёнджо за собой, который был увлечён одеждой больше, чем просмотром фильма с Сохо. Он не признается в этом, но он находит очень милым то, как ему, его парню, приходится оттаскивать Ёнджо от магазинов, в то время как их пальцы переплетены. Голос в его голове говорит ему, что это неправильно, но Хванун остаётся невозмутимым, до тех пора пока он держит Ёнджо за руку.

Они приходят в кинотеатр, запах масляного попкорна становится всё более явным, когда они замечают Сохо и Конхи, который пьёт большую газировку, болтающих неподалёку. Хванун и Ёнджо прерывают их жаркую беседу о «ты бы предпочёл больше никогда не есть курицу или есть только её», приветствуя их.

— Где Гонхак и Донджу? — спрашивает Ёнджо.

— Они в процессе покупки еды для нас, так как проиграли в камень-ножницы-бумагу, — отвечает Сохо. — Но этот парень уже купил себе большую порцию лимонада, — он указывает на Конхи, который просто пожимает плечами и продолжает пить через трубочку.

Хванун понял, что ненадолго отключился. Он был в своём мире, оторванный ото всех, когда они вошли в сам кинотеатр, и в его руках внезапно оказался стакан с попкорном. Он не помнит, как они заходили внутрь, как ему дали попкорн и как он потом куда-то делся. Он не знает, почему он чувствовал себя настолько не в своей тарелке, он просто ушёл в свои мысли, когда он этого не хотел. Он почувствовал, что вернулся назад в реальность, когда Фредди говорил с Мэри.

  
***

  
— _Я думаю, я бисексуален_ , — признаётся Фредди.

Хванун внимательно смотрит за реакцией Мэри. Она не смиренная, но печальная, не яростная, но принимающая. Её реакция кажется нереальной, учитывая, что она и Фредди помолвлены, но, кажется, в этом есть смысл. Если она настолько близка с Фредди, то ей придётся принести эту жертву, ради человека, которого она любит, оставаясь близким другом, не возлюбленной. Она могла бы среагировать абсолютно по-другому, по-ужасному, но она не стала. Она приняла это ради Фредди, которого она так сильно любит.

  
***

  
Если мать любит своё дитя так сильно, разве не должна ли она принять его?

— Хванун-а? — ласково шепчет Ёнджо, и мягко вкладывает его руку в свою. — Ты в порядке?

Хванун не осознаёт этого, но слёзы катятся по его лицу. Он даже думал, что не дышал, пока не начал шмыгать. Ещё больше слёз выкатывается из его глаз, горячие и почти озлобленные. Он чувствует, как почти потушенный огонь, хочет вернуться к жизни, но ему не хватает топлива, поэтому он тухнет до конца, пока не остаётся лишь дым. Он хочет чувствовать злость, ярость, но чувствует лишь печаль и зависть.

Хванун убирает свою руку из руки Ёнджо, его ноги упёрты в его сидение, так что он может спрятать своё лицо в коленях, спрятавшись ото всего мира.

  
Хванун заставляет себя перестать плакать, когда фильм заканчивается. Он надеется, что его глаза не красные, когда они выходят из кинотеатра.

— Увидимся в кофейне? — спрашивает Гонхак, смотря на своих друзей. Хванун держит голову опущенной, избегая чужих взглядов, на случай если его глаза покраснели.

Они разделяются, так как оказалось, что все припарковались в абсолютно разных местах. Хванун и Ёнджо держатся за руки, но идут на расстоянии. Ёнджо сокращает его, отпуская руку Хвануна из своей и приобнимая его за плечи вместо этого.

— Всё хорошо? — тихо спрашивает Ёнджо.

— Да, — отвечает Хванун.

— Ты всё ещё хочешь пойти в кофейню?

— Ага. Я немного проголодался, — говорит Хванун, не давая Ёнджо возможности продолжить диалог. Ёнджо смотрит на него на мгновение, пытаясь прочитать своего парня, но ему не удаётся. Он останавливается и убирает руку с плеча Хвануна. Он убирает руки в карманы.

— Хорошо.

Хванун хочет, чтобы Ёнджо и дальше касался его, но ничего с этим не делает.

  
— Вы читали сообщение, которое я отправил в групповой чат? — спрашивает Конхи, когда Хванун и Ёнджо подходят к четвёрке, сидящей за двумя соединенными столами. Хванун садится на стул рядом с Конхи, а напротив него Ёнджо рядом с Гонхаком. Они оба достают телефоны смотрят в них.

— Ох, мы забыли, что поставили телефоны на беззвучный режим, — говорит Ёнджо. Он и Хванун отключают режим без звука и читают сообщение, которое отправил Конхи. Хванун отвлекается. Он хмурится. Его мама звонила ему девять раз во время фильма. Он кладёт телефон экраном вниз на стол, забывая прочитать сообщение Конхи.

— Разве не ты советовал этот фильм? — спрашивает Ёнджо, смотря на Конхи.

— Потому что я посмотрел это видео. В фильме много неточностей, — говорит Конхи.

— Это фильм, хён. Он должен заинтересовывать аудиторию, а не докучивать всеми тонкостями, — возражает Донджу.

— Они всё ещё могут сделать интересный фильм с соблюдением всех деталей, это то, как выглядит хороший фильм! — спорит Конхи.

Хванун снова решает отключиться от своих друзей, так как не близок с этой темой. Он уходит в свой собственный мир, возвращаясь разве что, когда Сохо спрашивает, кто что хотел бы заказать, чтобы он смог сходить сделать заказ. Он мысленно повторяет эту сцену дважды, прежде чем выбросить ее из головы. Он не хочет думать прямо сейчас, особенно об этом.

— Эй, ты как? — тыкает Конхи Хвануна в бок, когда перестаёт учавствовать в разговоре. — У тебя мешки под глазами, и ты выглядишь в десять раз более уставшим, чем обычно, — указывает он. Хванун трогает своё лицо.

— Правда? Пойду посмотрю, — Хванун выходит из-за столика и идёт в уборную. Он не хочет, чтобы Конхи задавал вопросы, ему достаточно и Ёнджо.

Он закрывает дверь в уборную, вздыхая про себя. Он сдерживает подступающие слёзы, даже когда он один. Быть рядом с друзьями и парнем было хорошим отвлечением до этого момента. Сейчас, когда он один, по-настоящему наедине со своими мыслями, он не может не думать.

Он ополаскивает лицо холодной водой, и мысли о матери захлестывают его, как плотина, прорвавшаяся из-за отсутствия опор. Он сдерживает слёзы, грозящие пролиться, и сглатывает ком в горле. Ему больно делать это, но он знает, что если позволит этому случиться, то этому не будет конца. Хвануну этого не нужно, не на публике.

Тихий, дрожащий всхлип эхом разносится по маленькой комнате. Это был всхлип, чтобы облегчить боль настолько, чтобы она стала терпимой, потому что Хванун уверен, что он сломался бы, если бы не выпустил наружу хоть что-то. С этим всхлипом вырвались пара слезинок, но он быстро вытер их.

Он осматривает себя в зеркале. Конхи был прав, у него под глазами мешки, которые стали ещё больше из-за слёз. Он вздыхает, давая себе время остыть, концентрируясь на том, чтобы выглядеть нормальным. Если бы он вернулся за стол так, как он сейчас выглядит, то его друзья бы обеспокоились. Он выровнял своё дыхание и закрыл глаза. Прошло ещё мгновение, и он задался вопросом, не долго ли он находится в уборной. Подумав, что, возможно, да, Хванун, посмотрев в зеркало ещё раз, вышел.

Когда Хванун вернулся, на столе стояли тарелки с вафлями, бинсу, кофе и баббл-ти. Аромат вафель и кофе успокоил его, но потом он понял, что его парня тут нет.

— Где Ёнджо? — спрашивает Хванун, садясь на стул. Он отодвигает свою тарелку с вафлями, думая, что его телефон за ней. Но вскоре он понимает, что его там нет. Паника начинает охватывать его.

— Он снаружи говорит по телефону, но я определённо уверен, что это был твой телефон, — отвечает Гонхак, нахмурив брови, скорее растерянный от того, почему Ёнджо взял телефон Хвануна или почему Хванун, кажется, паникует.

Хванун вскакивает из-за стола, даже не замечая, что его стул упал, так как он уже буквально бежал к двери. Обжигающий холод охватил его тело; пальто он оставил внутри. Ёнджо говорил по телефону, и с мягкой улыбкой обернулся, когда понял, что Хванун тут.

— Я хорошо позабочусь о вашем сыне, — говорит Ёнджо и убирает телефон от своего лица, завершая разговор.

Хванун в неверии наблюдает за этим. Слёзы, которые грозились пролиться ещё в уборной, обжигают его щёки. Он в _бешенстве_. И неизменное выражение лица Ёнджо, заставляет его кровь вскипать, оставив зимний холод позади.

— Зачем ты ответил? — сурово спрашивает Хванун. Ёнджо подходит к нему, протягивает телефон и тянется, чтобы обнять. Хванун вздрагивает, отталкивая руки. — Зачем ты ответил? — с рыком спрашивает Хванун снова.

— Почему ты не сказал мне? — строго говорит Ёнджо, его лицо серьёзно, а брови сведены к переносице. Ёнджо сохраняет спокойствие, пока Хванун буквально сходит с ума.

— Это не твоё дело. Она _моя_ мама, — Хванун сжимает кулаки.

— Вообще-то, это _моё_ дело, — скрещивает Ёнджо руки на груди. Он подходит к своему замершему на месте парню. — Мать моего парня угрожает _нашим_ отношениям. Я даже упоминать не буду, что это _моя_ вина, что она узнала об этом, потому что _я_ забыл сказать Ёнхуну не выкладывать ту фотографию с нами в Инстаграм, — пылко настаивает он, делая на каждом произнесённом слове, шаг вперёд к Хвануну. Он стоит в дюйме от него и кладёт руки на дрожащие плечи Хвануна.

— Это моё дело. Но это не твоя вина.

Хванун молчит. Он отталкивает Ёнджо, в неверии качая головой. Ему становится холодно, горящий огонь гаснет, как и раньше, когда зимний воздух усмиряет его гнев. Он всхлипывает и прячет своё лицо от Ёнджо. Ёнджо обнимает его, сохраняя в тепле, в эту морозную ночь. Он плачет в грудь своего парня, не беспокоясь о том, что они на публике и о тупом голосе его мамы, говорящем, что быть с Ёнджо неправильно. Он сосредотачивает свое внимание на том, как Ёнджо успокаивающе гладит его волосы, пытаясь успокоить ритм его дыхания.

— Что она сказала? — удаётся спросить Хвануну, когда он достаточно успокаивается.

Ёнджо молчит, словно обдумывая ответ. Хванун думает, что Ёнджо вообще не ответит ему из-за того, что он хранил всё это в секрете. Но Ёнджо лучше Хвануна.

— Она сказала, что не хочет иметь ничего общего ни со мной, ни с тобой, — наконец, тихо и серьёзно произносит Ёнджо.

Хванун не уверен, должен ли он чувствовать счастье или хотеть плакать ещё сильнее. Голос его матери больше не может контролировать его, он может любить Ёнджо. Хванун должен чувствовать свободу, что его мать не хочет быть связанной с ним, свободу от её правил и свободу в действиях. Но Хванун всё ещё её любит, она всё ещё его мама, та, кто вырастил его, дала ему танцевать, дала ему жить. Должен ли он чувствовать вину, что он любит Ёнджо настолько сильно, что он готов дать своей матери отказаться от него?

— Извини, — говорит Ёнджо, целуя его в макушку. — Мне так жаль, — шепчет он в волосы своего парня. Хванун думает, что извинения Ёнджо бесполезны, когда он чувствует, что виноват он сам, но это заставляет его чувствовать себя лучше, каким-то образом освобождая его от вины, которую он ощущал. Он качает головой, а после наклоняет её так, чтобы поцеловать Ёнджо, со слезами всё ещё бегущими по его щекам. Поцелуй тёплый и мягкий, холод становится далёким воспоминанием. Он первым разрывает поцелуй, а после снова прижимается головой к груди Ёнджо.

— Ёнджо, — нежно зовёт Хванун, его холодные и онемевшие руки тянутся к Ёнджо. Его теплые руки оборачиваются вокруг холодных Хвануна.

— Да? — Ёнджо отвечает, медленно притягивая руки Хвануна и целуя тыльную сторону ладоней. Хванун хихикает с растущей ухмылкой, слёзы медленно останавливаются, а его дыхание создает облачко между ним и Ёнджо.

— Я люблю тебя.

Ёнджо тепло ему улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Хвануна ещё раз, наполняя его любовью больше, чем Хванун думал, он может получить. Ему тепло, а его грудь наполнена любовью к его парню, и он, наконец-то, чувствует, да, это правильно.

Хванун любит Ёнджо очень сильно. Возможно слишком сильно, что он дал своей матери отказаться от него. Как бы он сейчас ни был не уверен в своей ситуации, одно можно сказать наверняка: он не отпустит Ёнджо, неважно, как много раз ему бы говорили, что это не правильно. В конце концов, он же его парень.


End file.
